New Blood of a Lost Age
by Hi Mr Whale
Summary: The Master Chief and Cortana have decided to help out with a new UNSC experiment to travel faster than ever before. Until they end up crash landing in the waters of the fierce Vikings of Berk. How can they possibly get out of this one? No flames please (whatever that means) ;)
1. In Stranger Tides

Title: New Blood of a Lost Age

A Halo HTTYD Crossover

Hey everyone I know it's been a long time since I've actually done something (before Christmas! :0) and for that I must apologize however I do not really know where to go with Secrecy: Political Control. But never fear as I have been working on a new story (this one, duh) which I hope will be better. Anyways, enough chit-chat, let's dance...or...or read...

* * *

Time setting: March 13/2560

3 years after Halo 4

Run/UNSC INFINITY/File Scan/Code id 05664739274/177

~ Access UNSC Document~

~ULTRA TOP SECRET~

Access Code: ************

~Run command 0764

~Activating Document:

All UNSC/ONI ranking members be advised Project Black Saturn has been decommissioned by order of UN High Command. Experimental uber high speed ship drive engines have proved unsafe in all standards and manufacturing is to be CEASED IMMEDIATELY. UNSC vessel Indigo Terra has not been located and is suspected to have been vaporised at top speed with no signs of life. UNSC Service member no. 177/Master Chief/John and UNSC AI Cortana Ver 2 have been discharged and presumed KIE (Killed in Experimentation) along with Spartan companies Whisky Bravo, India Juliet, Oscar Mike, Fireteam Blue Jay and Cpt T.J. Lasky. There has been increased rebel activity on south west border designation aqua. Sangheili government has refused to comment and is to be held with suspicion until further notice. Arbiter Thel Vadam is expected to hold talks next week with the UN regarding increased activity however doubts have been raised among the UK Cabinet members regarding his dedication to the armistice. All areas of the universe will be searched in case a new type of transport has been accidentally developed but this will a predicted 5 years minimum and with the project due to close in 6 months funding for the project is unlikely to be reinstated to say the least. Our condolences to all those who knew or had some contact with the KIE subjects.

~Document Ends

~Definitive code id/0337

~Source id etch 3025567

Command/STOP

{Flashback}

Time setting: March 11/2560

"Chief, I know how you like taking me on your wild adventures through the stars

battling all kinds of mad aliens bent on homicide; but don't you think that putting us up as part of the team for Project Black Saturn is a little far fetched?" asked Cortana.

"Cortana I've told you before, I don't understand a lot of what these scientists say to each other but if this works we could end up anywhere. I'm not taking any chances in losing some of our finest." John replied, Cortana sighed in his helmet.

"But..."

Captain Lasky walked in front of the chief, cutting Cortana off.

"The Chief's right Cortana. We're only going with them as a precaution. If everything goes to plan which I have no doubt it will then all we need to do is sit around, let the egg heads do their work and keep our eyes open for trouble! Now come along, the Indy is ready and we leave when these marines have finished loading the crates in about 3 minutes."

Cortana sighed for a second time while the Chief followed Lasky and the last of the marine squads through the docking bay and onto the bridge where most of the personnel working there looked up from their work, briefly paused, then resumed their tasks.

A medium sized man with short brown hair and thick black rimmed glasses wearing a lab coat walked up to the pair looking excited.

"Good morning Captain, Chief" the captain shook his hand while the chief simply nodded. "I'm Doctor Iain Stewart, I'm in charge of the experiment today. So, if you could please take a seat" he gestured towards a leather sofa sat against a wall.

"Is everybody sitting comfortably? Good, then we'll begin." He pressed a few buttons and the sky in front of them stretched out.

"Chief, I don't feel good about this" moaned Cortana quietly, but before the Chief could reply, the bridge was drowned in a bright white light. A loud crack was heard. When the light faded, the sky had changed. It was too dark, and the ocean was fast approaching them. 

* * *

"Come on Toothless why won't you tell me where we're going? Please?" Toothless looked over his shoulder at the boy on his back. "Oh fine, useless reptile."

Toothless stopped, Hiccup got off the saddle and Toothless warmed the ground below them.

Hiccup looked around, taking in the surrounds. "Is this it?" he glanced over at the Night Fury who gave him a 'no I brought you here for no reason at all' look. Hiccup ignored it and continued gazing ahead. He could see the warm glow from Berk below him and in front the sea was moving slowly and the stars twinkled above him. "Bud, this is wonderful. Thank you" before he could finish his sentence however, a large echoing explosion was heard overhead. Bemused he looked up, that was odd, a large dark shape was falling towards the ocean. Below him Berk's villagers came out of their houses, staring around. Hiccup heard the terrified shouts of the villagers as they saw the object fall. It crashed into the ocean, making a huge wave as it did. Jumping on Toothless' saddle "come on bud, we need to have a look at that thing". Below he saw the others mount their dragons and rise up to meet him in the air. 

* * *

So, there's the first chapter. I haven't written for a while and this is my first X over and HTTYD fic. Any reviews and suggestions are welcomed, I don't bite. Honest.

So, until we meet again for the next chapter.


	2. An Unknown Threat

Title: New Blood of a Lost Age

A Halo HTTYD Crossover

Hi guys I thought I might as well get on with the next chapter (seeing there's nothing else to do). If you took the time to read of review the first chapter then I thank you. I apologize if there wasn't enough 'meat on the bones' for you, I never was good at story writing anyways. Yeah I know there weren't Falcons in Halo 4 the UNSC didn't have anything else.

* * *

Time setting: The morning after the crash

It was strange. The side of the object had big writing which Hiccup struggled to read. "Uh...uh...U-N-S-C...Indi...Indigo...Terra? UNSC Indigo Terra?" Toothless looked over at him, confused. "I don't know either bud"

Tuffnut looked over at Hiccup. "Whatever this thing is, I would not want to see the size of its breakfast".

"Yeah Astrid's looking pretty scared already" Ruffnut chimed in. Astrid returned a scowl but was cut off before she could say anything by Hiccup.

"Guys guys come on! We may have made a huge discovery. Fishlegs, what do you make of it?"

"Uh, a closer analysis may be needed but um, it appears to be covered in some kind of foreign metal". Everyone but Hiccup gave him a dazed look. "I mean um, this thing is covered in a metal we haven't seen before. The best way to uh, see if it's alive would be to us our dragons to attack it and see what happens". He received knowing expressions from everyone, even the dragons looked happy to finally do something.

"Alright guys, let's see what this thing can do!" Hiccup shouted. They started swooping on their dragons, Fishlegs and Meatlug hovered above the thing, Meatlug spat out a load of fireballs onto it, with no visible effect. Hookfang started flying close to the thing, he fired out a flaming sticky napalm type substance, which also did nothing. Soon the all too familiar whistle of an incoming Night Fury attack filled the air. The blue plasma explosion shot outwards, but strangely when the flames cleared there wasn't a mark on the metal at all. "Huh, that's the strongest attack of any dragon on Berk, and it did nothing...What is this thing?" Hiccup questioned.

A large boom echoed through the metal. Everyone stopped their attacks and stared down. Suddenly out of nowhere, 5 smaller green objects flew over the metal thing. They were flying a lot faster than a Gronckle could. Hiccup heard something whizz past his ear. "What was that?" he questioned. Within a split second, thousands upon thousands of these seemingly invisible things were flying towards them, and they appeared to be coming from the fast approaching flying green things.

"Run! Get out of here!" he shouted. Everyone turned and flew off towards Berk. When they landed, they turned around to see if the green things were still following. With a sigh of relief, the looked over at the large grey object in the ocean.

Stoick and Gobber approached them with worried expressions. "Hiccup, what happened?"

"I dunno dad, we wanted to see if it was alive, so we used our dragon's fire to try and wake it up. Then these green things started chasing us and objects started flying at us." Stoick and Gobber looked at each other, then back at Hiccup. "I don't think they'll try and come over to Berk so we should have some time so try and get our defences ready in case of an attack."

"Hm" Gobber sighed "If we got some time, I think we better take a look at 'im" he gestured over to Toothless who was lying on the ground cooing softly. Hiccup gazed at him sadly. He had been hit on is front left leg which was now bleeding quite badly.

* * *

"Well, that didn't go to plan did it?" chuckled Cortana. The Chief looked to Lasky who was already issuing orders to the scientists that weren't running around panicking. A computer panel to the Chief's left started beeping, but it was lost in all the commotion on the bridge. However, the Chief could hear it through his helmet. He walked over to it. The screen showed a group of large creatures with small figures on their backs flying around. They seemed to be trying to break through the hull of the ship.

"Captain, you need to look at this". Captain Lasky turned upon hearing his name, he walked towards the Chief who was towering over a panel. When he looked at what the Chief had seen, a concerned look came across his face. He looked up at the Chief.

"What do we do?" he questioned.

"Sir, I recommend sending an armed scout unit to investigate these attackers and drive them away." The Chief replied.

"Very well" Lasky replied. He walked over to the tannoy station station. "Spartan Company Whisky Bravo scramble 5 Falcons and investigate the attackers on hull section 15 C immediately."

* * *

"Alright Whisky Bravo you heard the call. Let's go up top and teach these guys what's what." the squad leader commanded. The hangar doors opened and the 5 falcons flew out in an arrow formation, looping up and heading towards the unknown attackers.

As soon as they saw the attackers, the squad leader got on the radio from inside the cockpit of the Falcon. "Captain Lasky this is Whisky Bravo leader, we have forward visual contact on the unknown attackers. It is confirmed that the attackers are using incendiary weapons to cause damage. Requesting permission to open fire and push them back"

Captain Lasky's voice came back through the radio. "Whisky Bravo leader this is Captain Lasky. Permission to open fire on the attackers has been granted. Do not kill them, we just want them out of the way. Lasky out." The Spartans manning the side turrets swivelled to face forwards.

The voice of the second in command came on radio. "Flight leader, this is unit 02. All gun turrets are locked onto targets and ready to fire at your command."

"Roger that 02, all units open fire". The Falcon turrets started their attacks. The attackers saw their presence and turned to flee. Once they chased them out over the ocean the turrets ceased their fire and the Falcons stopped their chase.

"Captain Lasky, Spartan team Whisky Bravo has completed the objective. The attackers have been driven back. We can also confirm a hit on the black attacker, the one that causes the blue flames."

"Whisky Bravo Leader this is Captain Lasky. An excellent job you guys. Return to the Indigo Terra for debrief at once. We need to study these things more. Lasky Out."

"Whisky Bravo. Our objective is complete. We are to return to the Indy for debrief. Hopefully the rec room refrigerator is still working, I need a beer."

The Falcons turned and headed for the hangar.

* * *

There, Chapter 2 is now complete. Please Review so I can improve the story!

Until the next time.


	3. How?

Title: New Blood of a Lost Age

A Halo HTTYD Crossover

What's up everyone I'm back with the new chapter here. This story is going so well and my thanks go to WoolfOushen for following and favouriting the story and ShootingKill for also doing that AND following and favouriting me! Well any rate, here's the next chapter for you to enjoy.

* * *

"Wait wait wait, Davis rewind that clip by ten seconds. I saw something strange there, what was it?" Captain Thomas J. Lasky was standing in front of the four foot display screen on the Bridge of the UNSC experimental vessel Indigo Terra. He was watching the footage from the closest camera to the unusual attackers back over and over again with a confused frown on his face. There was something...he couldn't quite place it but it looked like these creatures had people on their backs. "Pause there", he walked up to the screen and took a close look at the person on the black...thing.

"Cortana, what do you make of this little guy?" he turned towards the Chief who was standing there facing forwards, not moving.

The voice of Cortana broadcast out from the Chief. "I don't know, it's strange really. His clothes resemble something similar to the historical Viking tribes, but, that can't be the answer as it's completely illogical. However, it looks like this is indeed a child."

"Sir" Lieutenant Commander Gerald Davis chimed in "Our date scan suggests that we are somewhere never charted before. The stars are in a different arrangement in the sky which could mean that we may have gone back in time. The last time the stars were in this configuration was, well... a really long time ago and our history does show of a Viking village that did have dragons of which there are paintings. We've ah, ran a scan for resemblance on these paintings with a still captured from the footage of the attackers."

"And?" Lasky turned towards him with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Well sir...ahem...it...appears that...we have indeed...uh...travelled back in time." the officer spoke.

"That's preposterous, not to mention completely impossible!" Lasky frowned. How could they travel in time? All it was they were doing was testing out a new possible travelling speed. They hadn't even touched the universal speed constant and yet...here they are. In a long forgotten time.

"Captain, do you remember a few months back?" the Chief questioned. "Weren't the Covenant remnants working on the same project?"

"Yes" Cortana replied before Lasky could. "The BattleNet has one particular file with an experiment report stating circumstances similar to our own. Unfortunately it is entirely possible that they were sent here as well."

"Hm. Is it possible that if we tried to get to the maximum speed, we could jump back to where we stared from?" Lasky inquired.

Lieutenant Commander Davis looked up from his monitor and spoke "Sir, it could be possible but... we don't have enough power to run life support as well. Also we would need to recreate the exact conditions down to the millionth of the detail, if not, we might never get home."

"Okay here's the plan. Get all our gurus working on getting the power back up properly. Any non essential staff have been confined to habitation until further notice. I want all Spartan teams fully equipped and posted at certain intervals along the ship with Falcons and all other vehicles ready in case of another attack. Get all the outer defences operational as well. Oh and one other thing, I don't like killing inquisitive people but these dragon riders could become a nuisance and a threat to what we're doing. If they show up, chase them off. But if a larger force appears then by the power vested in me from the United Nations I authorise you to assume Defence Protocol 1."

"Protocol 1?" Lieutenant Commander Davis replied. "My apologies sir but I am not familiar with that code."

"Cortana?" Lasky asked, this time inviting her to answer.

"UNSC Ship-in-Distress Defence Protocol One. Assuming locals are hostile, all sightings are to be reported immediately and... forces are authorised for... shoot to kill." Cortana stuttered at the end of the sentence. It was clear that she wasn't too keen on killing children whether they are hostile or not.

"Aye sir, all Spartan teams this is Lieutenant Commander Gerald Davis. Assume action stations along the ship hull immediately and wait for further instructions" he spoke into his comm.

Lasky sighed. It was going to be a long ordeal.

* * *

"Hiccup... Is he going to be alright?" Astrid asked standing over the boy's left shoulder. Hiccup was standing over his dragon, Toothless, who was currently occupying they Viking boy's bed, dozing softly.

Hiccup turned. "The healers said he should be fine in a couple days. They said all he really needed was to be left alone to sleep. No one else was hit so we don't know what pain he is in."

"Hiccup. Come on let him rest. It's like you said, we don't know so we should let him recover." Astrid replied. Although it was true only Toothless was hit, she knew that it had emotionally damaged Hiccup as well. She really didn't understand the connection between the two of them, but wasn't going to stick her nose in to find out.

"No, no no no. I think... I think I'll just stay here next to him. I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up." It was clear that not even Stoick the Vast was going to move him, no matter how much shouting he did.

"Come on guys" Astrid sighed, the five teenagers slowly left Hiccup's room quietly. When they went downstairs the healers were cleaning their tools on Stoick's large wooden table while he was out. There was something else on the table as well. The 5 teenagers walked over and crowded around it. There, sat on the rag that was drenched in Toothless' blood was an arrow shaped chunk of what looked like copper, only an inch long.

"That? THAT is what made a massive hole in Toothless?" Ruffnut looked skeptical, then gestured to Tuffnut as she spoke "Now that is more like the size of your..." Astrid cut her off with the butt of her signature battle axe. Everyone else sniggered while Tuffnut seemed unfazed.

"Well, I think we need to find Stoick. Because that large grey lump of metal that fires tiny arrows is still out there and without Hiccup to figure things out we'll need to get our soldiers ready for anything." Astrid spoke with a tone of authority.

"Don't worry beautiful, I'll make sure those things don't get you" Snotlout said, trying to sound like a hero.

Astrid rolled her eyes before walking off towards Berk's great hall, she was going to have to talk to Stoick the Vast.


	4. No Routine Is The Same

Title: New Blood of a Lost Age

A Halo HTTYD Crossover

So how's everyone doing? That's enough back to me... Anyways I hope you are enjoying the story so far. It's great I've got the holidays to dedicate to writing this, I was thinking of writing it for a few months but I never bothered...Until Now! Here's the next chapter; knock yourself out.

* * *

Stoick the Vast was sat in the great hall on Berk. He was where he usually was at this time of day, sat next to Gobber half way down his third tankard of plonk. It really was a nice little habit for him. Get up. Shout some things. Make people do stuff. Take it out on Gobber later. The only hiccup in his days was Hiccup, not that he minded. Okay so he got in the way most of the time and people scowled at him. But with the dragons around he was respected more and was causing problems for the threats to Berk rather than Stoick now which was a definite plus. But, Hiccup was sat in his room next to his wounded dragon. That lead him to another thought. What was he going to do about the object that crashed in Berk's waters. In HIS waters. After a lot of thinking a thought popped into his head.

"Hey Gobber, what ya think about sendin' a dragon squad at tha' thing in the water?" he asked.

"I dunno Stoick, I mean, look a' what happened to Toothless... that was just one hit from those things out of...lots..."

"You're right, there's gotta be a way to get in ta tha' thing."

"Stoick. Why don' we send the forces in the boats, and get the dragons ta attack from the top? I mean, it can't be that well defended can it?" Gobber sighed. For a minute Stoick stared at the wall opposite him, eyes wide open.

"Ya know that might just work" Stoick stroked his enormous beard. Standing up, the villagers currently sat at the tables nearby looked over to him. "People. Prepare your weapons and tell your families to put dinner on. We are going to mount an attack on the thing floating in our waters." The villagers looked at each other with worried expressions, had Stoick really gone mad!? "I know what you're thinking, we've all seen what happened to Toothless, but something has to be done before worse happens." The villagers' expressions relaxed, of course Stoick hadn't gone mad, he was just confident that they could do anything, they were Vikings after all.

Hiccup was where he had been for the past day, sat on the floor next to Toothless, who was just about awake. Hiccup felt the same way himself. If there was something he had learnt about his room, it was that the floor is really uncomfortable, and cold too. But then again Toothless needed the bed more than he did as Toothless' bed was out of action after a bit of rough and tumble with said dragon went a bit wrong and the corner of Hiccup's room became scorched. Hiccup was about to doze off again when Astrid burst through the door with a worried look. Both Hiccup and Toothless jumped, but Toothless quickly moaned and laid his head down while Hiccup looked towards Astrid.

"Astrid? What are you doing here? What's going on and why are you looking at me like that?" Hiccup asked, looking slightly worried himself.

"HiccupyougottahelpStoick'sgoingmentalandisgoingto attackthethinginthewaterpleasedosomething"

"Whoa whoa whoa" Hiccup interrupted her extremely fast talking. Toothless picked his head up and gave Hiccup a confused look, before putting it back down to try and get some sleep again. "Slow down, let's try again shall we?"

"Stoick's going mental Hiccup. He's getting the warships ready for an attack on the thing in the sea. I was about to warn him of the arrows they were shooting at us but just as I got there he stormed out of the hall with dozens of Vikings going to their homes to get their weapons. They say they will be ready for their attack early tomorrow morning."

"Astrid, I know I try to talk my dad out of most of his crazy plans, but even if I did, I think Toothless wants to give them something in return and to be honest, I'm small and weak but I want to have a serious talk with whoever did that to him" he gestured to Toothless.

Astrid was horrified, what was wrong with him today? "Hiccup what is wrong with you? Can't you see what happened to Toothless. If we try to attack it, our fine little assault will end up with the massacre of the entire village!"

"That's why we're going early in the morning to take them by surprise. Now please, I need some sleep, I think Toothless will be okay to come along tomorrow" he hugged Toothless' big head "He'll just have to be careful of his leg."

* * *

"Captain, you're not going to like this, at all" Cortana sounded from the Chief who was, once again, standing there, facing forwards, waiting for his orders like a good soldier would.

Captain Lasky walked over. "What is it?"

"I've been studying the village on the nearest island using the outer hull's cameras". Lasky looked surprised. "Okay I like studying the environment around us. Anyway, I've recently been studying the port on the island and it appears that they have been stocking up their longships. My best guess is they're preparing an assault on the Indigo Terra."

"Pah! Trying not to sound blunt but ah...so what? Lasky replied, his usual grin was back on his face.

"Well sir, although yes it is unlikely that a Viking attack will halt operations here, I think it would pay to be aware of the fact that we have struck one of their own and they will probably want revenge, not to mention the dragons will be around as well."

Nodding, Lasky turned back towards the view screen on the bridge and started talking into his comm unit. "All personnel this is Captain Lasky. At the current time we are unsure of the intentions of the Viking tribe that attacked the ship, we must therefore assume" he turned to the Chief. "That their increased movements are indeed building up to an attack. Spartan squads will need to be on full alert all the time for the next week. We must continue working on the power situation, so apart from the marine squads already backing up the Spartans all marine squads are to be posted around the science department should the hull be breached. Also beware that the Vikings may not be the only ones out there. We believe that these Vikings are also harbouring mythological dragons and all evidence suggests that these were the cause for the recent attack. I want anti air batteries online and an EMP device ready if we are too crowded. Please beware of a black dragon which has similar manoeuvres as modern jets. IT's attack is by far the most powerful of all, extreme caution is advised if engaging this dragon. That is all."

Lasky turned around and faced the crew of the bridge which had stopped their tasks to watch him make his speech. "Right everyone" he spoke "It's showtime!"

* * *

That's the end of it for now. It's the longest chapter and my second today. And on that bombshell, I'll see you next time. Byebye.


	5. Viking Attack!

Title: New Blood of a Lost Age

A Halo HTTYD Crossover

If you're still here reading this...THANK YOU! But if you're not...are you a super hero? How are you reading this if you're not here? Please please tell me! Nevermind, I'll have to keep trying... While I do that, here's the next chapter.

Just a note if I say Remnant its a Covenant remnant. You got that?

* * *

"All staff be advised, the Viking fleet of Berk has left the port on the island. Their current heading suggests they are indeed on a course of attack. Long range radar has shown at least 20 unidentified units in the skies. The weather reports show a large storm is incoming but with any luck the attack will have passed before then. We believe the soul intention of this attack is to try and force entry to this ship, we cannot let this happen. Their attack suggests the dragons will try from the top which will distract us and give the vikings below a chance to breach the hull. Little do they know the dragons will be occupied with the AA batteries, the scorpion turrets will keep the Vikings away. Now, they're about 30 minutes away. The ship is now on full red alert. Lasky out." Captain Thomas J. Lasky was standing on the bridge of the UNSC Indigo Terra looking out of the viewing window with a concerned look. He didn't like the idea of changing the course of history. Killing their ancestors, but he didn't have a lot of choice in a way, because if he didn't do something then these Vikings would see in to their future and that could be more catastrophic. Not to mention the fact that a Remnant vessel is still out there somewhere, it would be even worse if their war resumed overhead the Viking village. This job was testing him to the limit, he hadn't slept properly in three days, there was noise and bright lights everywhere. His thoughts were in a whirling disarray in his head and that really wasn't helping his concentration. He spent most of the time that he was in his quarters thinking about many different problems. How many supplies did they have left? What sort of state were the scientist in? Were they fit to work? And that all important question; what are they going to do about the Viking tribe? He decided that no matter what Commander Del Rio said, he was going to take a two month holiday after they got home, IF they ever got home.

"Sir radar's lighting up with multiple hostile airborne units" a marine at the radar desk announced.

Another marine on the opposite side of the bridge spoke up "Sir visual contact on enemy air force established, range three clicks due east".

Lasky grabbed a pair of binoculars from a desk and walked back over to the viewing window. Putting them up to his eyes he looked out. Zooming in he saw them, the slow flapping wings of dragons heading straight towards them. Focusing more, he could see the small figures of children on the dragons at the front. Behind them, the mass of dragons was dense, each dragon had a large Viking figure on the back.

"Sir radar detects mass movement on the water south east two point five clicks."

Lasky looked over to the ocean and sure enough, there they were. Lots and lots of Viking longships, the oars slowly hitting the water, propelling them towards their destination. He turned around "Chief get down to India Juliet company they're on the lowest deck they'll need all the help they can get. Don't get too cozy there though once you're finished Oscar Mike and the marines up top deck will need some assistance in taking out the dragons. I'm guessing that's going to be a hard one, the hull will keep the Vikings at bay for a long time."

The Chief nodded and walked off the bridge.

"John I don't know about you but I'm not entirely in love with the idea of erasing our past, or killing children and their mystical creatures. It makes a paradox! How can we kill them it's completely impossible. Any descendants will just fade away." Cortana huffed, she wasn't overly impressed, plus, she wouldn't get to study the area which was the most interesting thing to do when the Chief was standing on the bridge.

"I know. We must follow our orders. The less these Vikings know the quicker we'll be able to get home." John replied.

"Yeah I suppose."

* * *

"Vikings! We're Vikings! The Vikings from Berk. A mighty force to be reckoned with. We will show these visitors, from another world, that we are not to be messed with. We will show these foreigners just what we can do!" Stoick shouted. He bellowed so loud that even Hiccup who was riding Toothless high in the sky could just make out what he was saying. "Berk. ATTACK!" As soon as Stoick had finished that word, the dragons above swooped down, spitting fire at the mass of metal in the sea. The vikings below moved in attack formation. The ship mounted catapults started their work, the men around them were working like clockwork, load, pull back, fire the same sequence was happening on every ship. The rocks were belting out and smashing on the hull. Meanwhile, above the ocean, fire was raining. It was literally like the flames of hell itself were falling on the object. Lots of damage they hoped, getting inside, they wished. Telling the tale, they dreamed.

* * *

There, sorry about the shorter than usual chapter but It was really late when I wrote this and I couldn't think straight. Hope you're enjoying the story, please leave a review thanks as it means a lot. Until the next time.


	6. Oh Dear

Title: New Blood of a Lost Age

A Halo HTTYD Crossover

How's everyone everywhere? Good? Awesome, thanks to those who have reviewed so far, they are: Guest, Ageiko and Dominic (Guest). Also to Raggedcozy for adding the story to both their follow and favourite list. Your support is very well appreciated. Chapter six already...how did that happen? Ok I know it's not the best you've ever read on this website but I like it. Anyways, that's enough of me, here's the next chapter.

And again, the SEAMAX Sabre II is the second generation Navy variant of the Sabre. Why the navy I have no idea...

* * *

After ten minutes of constant attack, Stoick noticed something wrong with the object in the sea. He held up a closed fist, a shout of cease fire echoed throughout the boats, their catapults and archers stopped. The dragons in the air stopped their dive-bombing as well. Stoick motioned for Hiccup to come to him, Toothless swooped down to the ship Stoick was on and landed gracefully beside him. Hiccup slid off the saddle and walked over to his father, patting Toothless' head as he went by.

"Hiccup, there's somethin' wrong with this thing" he gestured to the grey object in the sea.

"Yeah dad I saw it too. You didn't have much luck either I guess, the dragon's fire hasn't done anything. There's no flames, no burnt patches, in fact the metal is hardly warm at all."

A loud clunk came from the ship, similar to the one Hiccup heard a couple days ago when they tried to investigate. All eyes fell onto the object.

"Son, I need you to be careful up there, you've got a lot a dragons up there lad." Stoick looked up to the cloud of dragons circling above above the Viking ships.

Don't worry dad, we'll be careful, besides this this thing hasn't done any-" Hiccup was interrupted by Gobber who was hobbling over.

"I don't mean ta interrupt your father son chat but what in the name of Odin is that?" He pointed is hammer attachment at the shape in the sky.

* * *

"Diamond leader, this is unit 02, all Falcon weapons are fully operational, forward Gatling cannons have been commissioned for use. All units have assumed Diamond 9 strike formation and ready at your command"

"Copy that. All units this is Diamond leader, commencing gatling run on Viking craft over" All the units confirmed the manoeuvre and followed their leader as they looped around the front of the Indigo Terra. As soon as they came within range of the Viking ships, their Gatling cannons mounted under the chin of the Falcons spun to life, firing bursts of shells into three Viking ships, they saw the terrified men jump out of their sinking vessels. The diamond formation flew behind the Indigo Terra back round to the other side. Hiccup saw the destruction of the Viking ships from the sky, he patted Toothless' head again and clicked his tail fin into place, Toothless swooped down above the unsuspecting formation. He spat a bolt of fire at a Falcon in the formation, it's engines exploded and it dropped out of the formation into the sea.

"Diamond leader this is unit 02, Diamond 8 has been hit. A rescue mission will commence after we drive off the enemy. Suggest formation brake and start individual attack runs on Viking vessels."

"Confirmed. This is Diamond leader, all units break formation and start on your own runs on the ships, good luck all." the squad leader spoke in the communicator and all the remaining Falcons were ready. The diamond shape broke up into a sort of flower shape for a second or two. This took Hiccup by surprise which gave an advantage to the two Falcons that flew off sideways because they circled around the Indigo Terra in opposite directions and commenced another run on the Viking ships, sinking two more. The other dragon riders snapped out of their trance and sprung into action by chasing off the other Falcons that had split up. The machine gun turrets mounted on the sides of the Falcons forcing the dragon riders chasing them to keep their distance for fear of getting hit by something they couldn't see. Toothless however was extremely agile, so he could spin and dodge the streams of metal coming towards him, he wasn't going to make the same mistake as last time. Flying high above the scene so he could see what was happening, Hiccup frowned. He could see the wreckage of many Viking ships and the tiny figures of the Vikings pulling their comrades out of the freezing waters of Berk. He could also see the smoking wreckage of one of the flying things the apparent enemy was using and the dragon riders being fended off by the remaining defenders. He could just about hear the clunk that sounded out from the crashed object. He looked closer and he could see something was happening. Six strange boxes on stands were rising up out of the thing's top side.

* * *

Hiccup frowned. "That can't be good" he said. Just as he finished the six boxes launched a volley of yet more flying objects. Except these ones had a yellow flame at the back and somehow possessed the ability to chase the dragons in the sky. At that moment a Monstrous Nightmare shot past him and he could just make out the cry for help coming from the Viking on its back. However, before Toothless could launch after the distressed Viking one of the small flying things that could chase people flew past closing in on its target. Hiccup couldn't watch, but had no choice. As the thing hit home on its target, the Monstrous Nightmare and its Viking were engulfed in a massive explosion. Hiccup could here the terrible screams of the dragon and its rider as they were both incinerated together. When the smoke cleared, the only evidence of there ever being a dragon and its rider there was a cloud of black smoke that was wafted away by the gentle sea breeze. Hiccup turned around and looked down on the object sitting in the water, whatever it was it was frighteningly powerful. But then again, so was Toothless. Hiccup clicked the tail fin into the correct position and Toothless dived down towards the object with tremendous speed. The Night Fury's signature whistle was heard and soon followed a large explosion with a blue shockwave.

* * *

"Sir the last two hits on the hull are very close to the solar generators" a naval science officer who was currently manning the damage report station announced. Captain Lasky looked at the screen.

"Damn" he stated before quickly picking up his communicator. "Fireteam Blue Jay this is Lasky, scramble two SEAMAX Sabre II s armed with the Python immediately. Target is a black dragon, take extreme caution as we do not know the full manoeuvrability of it, and feel free to help the Falcons out there. Remaining Falcons, we're sending two Sabres to lighten the load off your backs. They're going to hit the black dragon so prepare for a recovery mission if necessary."

* * *

Back outside, Hiccup felt as though he was making good progress on the thing in the ocean, well, better progress than the Vikings in the water. But just when Hiccup got too confident, two larger and noisier shapes flew over him, surprising Toothless. These were different to the other ones. They were faster, more agile and had blue flames coming out the back of them. The shapes were perfectly synchronized with each other, mirroring the other perfectly. They flew around the bemused dragons and their riders, literally flying circles around them and firing occasionally. Even Toothless had a hard job keeping up with them when they flipped and rolled around him. Just as the two thought they were catching up with one of the fast objects, a loud crack filled the air. The force of the knock hit Toothless from under Hiccup and broke the tether and the clip that was still attached to his artificial leg. He could see his best friend was caught in some kind of net that must have come from those fast things.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed as Stormfly swooped down to catch him before he hit the water. Hiccup held onto the dragon firmly.

"No! We have to go back for Toothless!" he shouted over to Astrid.

"Hiccup we can't go back for him not when those things are still around. Look" she gestured down to the water where the surviving ships of the utterly battered Viking fleet that was retreating the way it came. "Don't worry Hiccup, we'll be back for him." she spoke comfortingly to him. He looked back around to the place where Toothless fell. He could see the net with the dragon in sinking. Above it, four of the green things hovered over the net. He could just see four wires connected to the net strings. They slowly lifted the net with Toothless in up out of the water and slowly made their way back over the crashed thing. As for the grey things that stole his best friend from right under him, they were no where to be seen.

* * *

Well that's it! That was indeed a long chapter and it pretty much went the way I wanted it to (that must be the first time). What will happen next? I'm not sure myself, if you have any suggestions then please leave them in a review, thanks. :)

Until the next time...


	7. Know Your Enemy

Title: New Blood of a Lost Age

A Halo HTTYD Crossover

Isn't this exciting everyone? We'll I'd hate to ruin the excitement so straight into it I suppose. Enjoy!

* * *

The Master Chief, Cortana and Captain Lasky were standing in the control office for the hangar that the black dragon was being brought into, conversing about what to do with their visitor. A young marine ran into the office with a worried look on her face. She saluted as she addressed the Captain. "Sir we have a problem, the dragon has broken free of the control net and is running rampage!" The Chief and Captain Lasky looked up out of the window to the hangar floor below and sure enough, the black figure of a dragon was chasing around two marines at once before knocking them over and jumping on top of them. And that, for Lasky, was enough. He walked over to the back wall and hit a big red button, a door slid open revealing a small room with weapons crates in. He picked up a sniper rifle and a special white box. He then marched out of the door to the raised balcony looking over the hangar and clicked a white dart with a long surgical needle into the rifle and clicked the function wheel to 'dart' mode. He took aim and shouted to get the dragon's attention and buy the two marines being crushed by it some escape time. Once it looked over at him, he fired the rifle and hit the dragon in the side of its neck. It jumped back and froze right on the spot, shook its head and tried to chase down the two marines it had earlier. But as it started it started swaying from side to side as it tried to move forward. Then, its legs gave way under it and it crashed to the floor, rolling around hopelessly and moaning a bit before its body stilled and its eyes slowly closed shut.

Lasky walked back into the room and put away the rifle. He then walked back over to where he stood and studied the scene in the hangar with a neutral expression. The marine sergeant walked into the room and walked over to where the Chief and Lasky were standing.

"Sir, we are pleased to report there have been no severe casualties to our squads and no marines have had to be sent to the medics."

"Good, good." he replied from inside the cloud of thoughts in his head which now got denser. He pondered for a moment, huffing to himself before he finally reached a verdict. "Right, we need to clear up. Get the biggest metal animal crate we have down here and load that thing in. the last thing is to frighten the scientists in the laboratories so for God's sake get that out of sight. Keep it sedated and let the nerds perform some simple experiments so we know what we're up against, but they are not to seriously harm or endanger its life understand?" he glared at the sergeant.

"Y-yes sir" came a stuttered reply. Lasky proceeded to walk out of the room back to the bridge when the sergeants voice called out.

"B-but sir what scientists did you mean?"

Lasky continued walking but spoke as he went. "The ones who aren't busy".

The marine sergeant sighed and looked over at the scene out on the hangar floor. He looked back and smiled at the Chief who in return, stood where he was, like a statue.

* * *

Hiccup was pacing back and forth in the Great Hall while Stoick and Gobber we sat next to each other watching him. "Come on Hiccup sit down ya' gonna wear tha' floor out"

Hiccup looked at him and continued his nervous pacing. "We can't just let them take him and do whatever they like?! Imagine what poor Toothless is going through right now. He's probably alone and afraid and hungry... How could they possibly know what to feed him?"

Stoick sighed and got up from the table moving towards his worried son. He put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and the boy immediately stopped and looked up at him with a sad look on his face. "Hiccup..." Stoick sighed again. "Until we know if there is something in there, an' how ta get at it, we can't do anythin'. You've seen for yourself how badly were were beaten' an' that was the entire fleet plus dragon power." Gobber got up as well and walked over to the pair to interject his point.

"And plus Hiccup if they wanted ta kill 'im they would have just shot him. You saw as well as I did tha' they lifted yer dragon from the waters. Maybe they don't want him dead after all or they woulda' done it by now hm?". Hiccup looked back and forth between his father and Gobber.

"Well that's not much better, if he is alive they probably want to experiment on him, torture him with things we've never seen before." Once he'd finished talking, he had an idea and ran out of the Great Hall leaving Stoick and Gobber looking at each other and then at the door he just used. "I'm tellin' ya Gobber there's somethin' wrong with that kid's mind."

Gobber fetched them both another tankard of Meade and then sat down next to Stoick and gave him a knowing look. "Nah, he's just gotta slow down and think things through".

* * *

Lasky was sat in his quarters looking out of the window with a bored expression, once again he couldn't bring himself to get some rest so he took to watching the Viking island with a telescope he 'borrowed' from his uncle when he was a teenager. A knock came at the door, he remotely opened it with the remote that he'd discovered a few days before. The Master Chief was at the threshold, Lasky beckoned for him to come in which the Chief did and Lasky closed the door behind him.

"Sir we've finished attaching the Pythons to the AA turrets on the hull, they are fully operational and ready for another attack."

"Good job" Lasky smiled.

"And sir I was asked to give these charts to you by the science department studying the dragon we captured earlier. They show brain patterns, physical characteristics and neural responses."

Lasky took particular attention to the last one. "Incredible." he whispered.

Cortana's voice sounded out from where the Chief stood. "I know, I thought the same. His reflexes are some of the fastest we've ever seen. In fact, the only reflexes faster are those of a Spartan. Also his skeletal structure suggests that dragons are closely linked to some well known bird species of the modern era."

Lasky looked back at the thin sheets of blue plastic. This dragon was very...surprising to say the least. But before he could divulge his thoughts an alarm sounded and the Chief was out of the room in a flash. The screen in Lasky's quarters activated and showed a single dragon with two figures on its back.

* * *

"Hiccup I still can't believe you talked me into this it's late at night why are you trying to get into that thing?" Astrid asked, shivering from the cold.

"Astrid I have to get Toothless back he's my best friend!" Hiccup replied with a sad expression written all over his face, this sad expression wove itself into his voice as well. Astrid scoffed at his back and hugged Stormfly for warmth. They gently flew closer to the thing in the ocean. However he didn't notice the silhouette of the single AA turret that had a bullseye aim on him. Hiccup thought he heard a bang in the distance but before he could react a massive net flying fast hit him off Stormfly's back. Astrid screamed his name and looked down ad the water broke his fall. She also saw three flying things similar to the ones that picked up Toothless. They had their searchlights trained on the net that held Hiccup. One Falcon flew over and hooked the net while the other two hovered, lighting the net. Soon they flew back over to the other side of the thing the way they had done previously with Toothless. Astrid knew she had to get help, she just hoped they would look after Hiccup.

* * *

Well there, another day, another chapter. You know I feel this story is getting a little better with every chapter I write so fingers crossed when we get to chapter one hundred!

Anyways thanks for reading and please leave a review or suggestion.

Until the Next Time.


	8. What Are You?

Title: New Blood of a Lost Age

A Halo HTTYD Crossover

Due to popular demand, I'm back! Not, not that I really went anywhere anyways. Just a quick side note though I have returned back to the life of education so I may not be able to make a new chapter every couple of days. Lets get down to business!

Toothless is Best: I'm working on it but I have gone back to education and the last update wasn't seven months ago.

Wolves 567: I am trying but education must come first. Sorry.

* * *

When Hiccup woke up, he was in a chair, a rather comfortable chair actually. He was nicely tied up and...wait...tied up? How did that happen? And what was he even doing here...wherever he actually was. There was a bright light shining on him from in front, he could make out the shapes of people standing in front of him. It sounded like they were talking to each other and for some strange reason, Hiccup could make out the words they were saying. They were talking about a... a black dragon? Hiccup thought for a moment... a black dragon... where had he heard that before? Then it occurred to him, Toothless! Odin how could he forget his best friend? Then it occurred to him again, he remembered that night, the night Toothless was stolen from right under him... literally.

Hiccup looked over to his left as the door slid open revealing a tall man wearing a grey uniform. Behind him stood something even taller, in fact, much taller. It was covered in a green material, Hiccup guessed it wasn't skin, it looked too solid to be skin. The man in grey nodded to the two talking men and they walked out of the room, still talking to each other. The tall green thing walked over and stood in front of the door while the man in grey walked over to a desk which had what looked like pieces of paper with writing on, but it was hard for Hiccup to see what was written on the grey man walked over and kneeled in front of Hiccup.

* * *

"I know you can understand me, young Viking. I heard you talking with your father during your attack two days ago." he looked a little stern, but Hiccup could see in his eyes that he was actually doing his best to try to be gentle with him. "We have your black dragon, Toothless, in a holding bay and he won't be going anywhere any time soon unless you tell me all about your tribe and why you tried to attack us." He gestured with his hand to the Chief, who turned his head towards them. Lasky looked back towards the boy and whispered. "I heard he's killed lots of dragons before. You'd better tell me quickly because he's a very bad man." Hiccup, whom at this point was terrified of both of them, looked the grey uniform man in the eyes and stuttered his next sentence.

"I- I want to see T- Toothless in person"

Lasky looked over to the Chief, who slowly nodded at him.

"We can wake him up when we get there captain. The sedative won't have done any damage but he will be sleepy" Cortana's voice radiated from the Chief. It was then the Chief's turn to say something.

"Sir, that dragon is being held in a class one containment cell, we'll be locked in from the outside. Should anything happen, they won't be able to get you out fast enough."

Lasky sighed. "Of course Chief, I understand." He turned around to face the boy, who had since relaxed a bit as he was going to see his dragon. "Let's go get your dragon!" he grinned at the boy, who showed an unnerved half-smile in return.

* * *

Hiccup was walking down a grey corridor lit with lights he'd never seen before. The strange people walking by wearing white coats were giving Hiccup strange looks as he walked by. But, strange as those people were, he wasn't worried by them. He was worried by the extremely tall green man walking on his left. Hiccup had honestly never seen a person so tall, this guy made his father look tiny, and Stoick was not in any way tiny. The other man in the grey uniform was more interesting. He was clearly doing his job but he also seemed like he would bend the rules a bit to help his men out if they were in a tight situation. It was also obvious that although the green man was much taller than him, the man in the grey uniform was clearly in charge. Hiccup also saw in him that he cared about everyone around him, no matter what position they were in. Even Hiccup was looked after. He didn't feel hungry, he was clean and even though he fell into the ocean his clothes were bone dry and he was nice and warm. This man, whoever he was, had a good heart despite his rank in some sort of armed force.

They stopped in front of a large grey door. It slowly slid open and they entered another corridor, only this was big enough for single file. Hiccup was anxious now, going first in line down a darkened corridor. The came to a halt outside another door, Lasky reached over and entered the code. The door clunked a few times and squeaked as it opened, this door hadn't been opened in a while. They walked into another dark room that had screens on the walls and some scientists standing around a table showing a hologram blueprint of Toothless. They looked up, baffled as to why Captain Lasky would choose to enter through the service corridor. They then looked to Hiccup, who returned a frightened look. As they approached a door with security coding and other information engraved and pained white a man wearing a lab coat approached the three.

"Ahem. Um, sir. We have strict orders to um, stop anyone from entering The Cage."

"No worries. I have a visitor. Maximum clearance level. Open the door please." Lasky replied, half smiling.

"But- but sir-" the man looked a little frail and not like he could hold his own in an argument for long.

"Open. The. Door" Lasky frowned. The scientist looked to the Chief, who's head turned to the man.

"Right sir." The scientist walked over to a panel and pressed some on-screen buttons. The two marines standing guard in front or the door parted to stand either side, but kept facing forwards. An alarm rang and orange lights above the door flashed. This door was a lot heavier and slower than the others they previously used. It was about ten inches thick, which meant The Cage was only for something that causes massive damage. The three walked in with Hiccup taking point.

He exclaimed. "Toothless!"

* * *

Yay! I seem to be doing quite well on updates and cliffhangers. Oh well never mind. I try to update as much as possible but it is hard.

Until the next time.


	9. Never Lock Up A Dragon

Title: New Blood of a Lost Age

A Halo HTTYD Crossover

Hey hey hey everyone! Now I wasn't planning to do anything just yet but I can move all that school rubbish aside and focus on you guys. You are the guys, I really wasn't expecting this much attention to my little story but there you go. Thanks for your support (it really helps make my day!) as it inspires me to keep writing this for you. Have a blast reading this next chapter, I really was making up as I go along here so we'll see how things pan out eh? Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Toothless looked at Hiccup blankly, then he remembered who the boy was and bounded over to meet him. Hiccup hugged his dragons chest tightly. Toothless stepped back and looked at him with his wide eyes clearly happy to see Hiccup here of all places. However, Toothless heard the sound of footsteps entering the room. He looked up at the two men who entered the room. One of the men was very large and covered in green, the other man... he had a hard time remembering him, it was as if the man had sort of gone blurry, but the rest of the room was crystal clear. Toothless pupils narrowed down to slits and he took a low crouch stance and growled. Oh yes, he remembered this man in a grey uniform perfectly. He was the one that fired that thing that hit him and made him sleepy. This man forced him into a sleep and when he woke here, he was alone. He would meet the full power of the legendary Night Fury. He would meet the force that put fury in his name! Toothless crouched even lower. Hiccup tried to approach him but before he could put his hand on his snout Toothless was gone, already flying through the air towards his target. The man that made him suffer unneeded sleep.

* * *

Just as Toothless was about to hit home the Chief had launched himself on an intercept course. He collided with the black mass. They rolled around until they got to a stop where Toothless had the Chief pinned, he used his front legs to throw the chief into a wall with a loud thud. Toothless then turned back towards Lasky showing is teeth and growling loudly. The Master Chief sprinted up on him and again they tumbled about with Toothless pinning the Chief to the floor. But before he could pull the same trick twice, the Master Chief put his hands on either side of Toothless' head and twisted it sideways to the left, he then pulled Toothless' head down and his body followed. The Chief got onto his knees above Toothless, pulled his tactical assault knife out of its holder and squared it gently against Toothless' throat. Toothless gulped and his pupils grew large, pleading the Chief silently to spare his life having realised that he was outmatched.

"Toothless! Stop!" Hiccup ran over to where the Spartan still crouched and tried to pull him off in a futile attempt at saving his best friend. The Spartan wouldn't budge, at all. Even Stoick would have a job moving an arm.

"It's alright Chief. You can stand down." Lasky commanded in a soft voice that still held its authority.

At those words, the Chief relaxed. He slowly put away his knife and stood up. He then proceeded to pick up Toothless, to the astonishment of Hiccup and Toothless, and proceeded to place him next to Hiccup. He then walked over into a corner and stood guard, silently watching the three before him through his reflective gold visor.

Lasky then addressed Hiccup. "We have reunited you with your dragon friend, young Viking. Within a few days we will send you back to your tribe and you'll forget what happened here. You'll forget us, and your life will take an unexpected turn for the better. Until that time, we will assign you your own private quarters and you won't be bothered by anyone."

"W-what about Toothless? He can't stay here, all on his own in a dark room." Hiccup questioned. He was happy not to be locked up, but wasn't sure about being held here for longer than a day.

"Ah. Your dragon will be with you if you wish, the quarters will be big enough and you can use all of our facilities privately." Lasky seemed quite pleased that there would be time to collect data on the past.

"Thanks but, we like to fly around. Plus I really should be going now. Thanks for the offer though, come on Toothless." They walked around Lasky, who turned on the spot and watched them try to open the bulkhead door. When they got there and noticed the door didn't move, Hiccup tried to feel around for a handle or a button, but they couldn't find any. "Err, how do we open the door?" Hiccup and Toothless turned around and looked at Lasky who had a smug grin on his face.

"You don't open the door, it's opened from outside. The door won't be opened until you agree to what I've just said. That's the deal, use our stuff if you want to, after a few days you'll go back and no one will believe you." Lasky was losing his patience. Although the lock-in method was banned by the UN, ONI and the UNSC would still use the technique from time to time. Most people don't like the idea of being in a room on their own with no furniture, so they'd agree. However Hiccup wasn't in love with the idea at all.

Hiccup thought it over. He realised that there wouldn't be any other way out, it seemed that the deal wasn't that bad. Okay they couldn't fly all over the place but they got their own room that was warm, had a bed and they could use any of the facilities at any time the grey uniformed man said. Hiccup sighed. "Okay, we'll do it."

Lasky's face brightened up. "Excellent!" The door slid open and the four of them walked back through the room they came. Toothless was glancing around warily at the scientists who looked up from their jobs. The four walked through many corridors, up some stairs and through more corridors. They stopped at quite a plain door. Lasky pointed to a panel next to it, Hiccup pressed it. He and Toothless jumped back a bit as the door slid open quickly. They walked in. The room itself was quite spacious, there was a large bed and a warm looking rug next to it which was for Toothless even though he was content with a rock. There was also a screen which Hiccup might need to look at and a large desk with an overhead lamp. There was also a large window hat stretched from one side of the room to the other facing Berk. Off to one side there was a door which led to a room with a toilet, a large shower cubicle and a sink. Overall the room was well made for an experimental vessel. "If you need anything, press that button." he gestured to a green square on a screen next to the door. Hiccup nodded. He and the Chief walked out of the room, but just as the door was about to close, Lasky leaned through the doorway. "Oh and Viking, promise me you won't try to escape."

* * *

Well, another chapter done and dusted. I tried to do more describing than speech in this chapter as it seems to put more meat on the bones, as it were. Anyway tell me what you think through the review page and enjoy yourselves!

Until the Next Time


	10. The Sting In The Tail

Title: New Blood of a Lost Age

A Halo HTTYD Crossover

Well... 10 chapters. Wow! Let's celebrate with chapter 11. I really don't know how I want this to go on so I'll just write and see what happens. I must also apologize for my lateness with this chapter. It really isn't acceptable, I have had a lot of work on my plate and things relationship-wise haven't gone well (which involved me almost killing myself), until I realised I would be leaving you guys!

To Wolves (whatssisface) 567: Thanks for the suggestions however I will put in scenes when I think it [the story] would suit them not just all over the place. But all the same thanks for the support through reviews.

To Guest reviewer: No

Thank you for everyone. I'll stop stalling now...

* * *

Alarms on the bridge were ringing out. The staff were monitoring their equipment very carefully considering the orange flashing lights on the bridge. Lasky walked in and the staff there immediately saluted. The Chief walked over to where Lasky stood.

Cortana addressed Lasky. "Captain, a covenant destroyer has been located within the vicinity of Mars and is on a current path towards us, it'll take about a day to get here at the rate it's going."

"Great. Ok we can do that somehow..." Lasky muttered. "Chief, any ideas?" They walked over to the holographic table currently showing a 3D image of Berk. Lasky leaned on the rim of it, staring absently into the image.

"Sir, what if we move our main force to the uninhabited part of the island. That should distract the Covenant until we can get the engines back online. We don't have a massive reserve, but it should be enough to take them on when they deploy their ground forces. We have many Scorpions and Warthogs at the ready. If the Indigo Terra comes under attack the automatic defence systems should hold them off for a while until reinforcements arrive." The Chief remained still while Lasky thought it over in his mind. They couldn't risk the Covenant attacking the Viking tribe but equally they had to get rid of the threat and they were the only ones that could. Lasky looked up at the Chief with a frown.

"Alright Chief, get to it. I want a mobile command centre dropped in place and all Spartan teams prepped. We'll Get Blue Jay to lead the ground forces; they're used to that kind of thing." Lasky was about to walk off the bridge to his quarters when Cortana spoke, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Sir the computer systems update every hour and will re-calculate the time we meet with the vessel, our new time is twenty three hours, forty seven minutes and fifty two seconds. I'll reserve a display screen in every room for this countdown."

"Thanks Cortana. Good luck Chief." Lasky restarted his on his path. The Chief was left standing on the bridge.

"Now what?" asked Cortana. "We can't just lead the Covenant to the Viking tribe, even if the plan works they'll have to fly over the village at some point. We simply don't know what the Vikings will do, they could easily flee into their hall for safety, but something tells me that these aren't likely to do that. In fact, they're more likely to man their catapults and try to shoot down the phantoms."

"I know, but there isn't a lot we can do." The Chief replied in a stoic manner.

* * *

"Gobber there has to be somethin'. Anythin'. A way to get back Hiccup, he's all I got." Stoick the Vast was not a happy man. Mead fixed everything usually, but now he wasn't being bothered by Hiccup, Stoick realised the Mead wasn't all it cracked up to be. And was removing the memory of his only son for a short period and replacing it with wavy vision, tunnel like echoes in his head and a cracking head ache.

Gobber pondered for a bit. Suddenly, his face lit up, signalling he had had an idea. "Why don' we try reasonin' with these things? If they're like us, they may understand a father's grievances with the loss of his only child." Gobber looked over to Stoick, who was giving him an odd look that said 'how could YOU possibly come up with THAT?'. "It might seem farfetched Stoick, but wha' else can we do?"

"You're right Gobber. Might as well give it a chance I s'pose". Just as Stoick finished his sentence, a villager ran in flailing his hands around in the air. He looked completely panicked as he ran into tables not looking where he was going he was in such a rush.

"Chief Stoick! Chief Stoick! There is terrible news!"

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down!" Stoick grabbed the man's smaller shoulders to calm him down. "Now, tell me wha's happening"

The villager took a few calming breaths and looked into the chief's eyes. "Chief, the things that chased us off a few days ago when we attacked them. Well, they're flying all over the village. Lotsa them all carrying manner of things over to the west of the island. We tried to get to the catapults but they exploded before we could get there"

"Great" Stoick muttered. "Hiccup's gone and we've no defences, the village will be torn apart. Gobber, get a scouting party organized and get over to wherever they're goin'. They might have Hiccup. Make sure the party has enough weapons to deal with them as need be. We've only seen them in those machines a theirs. They won't be a match for us, especially because I'm goin' too"

"Got it. Crazy plan to investigate the things that nearly killed us all. Love it" Gobber sighed.

Stoick looked over to Gobber, surprised. "Careful there Gobber, beginning to sound like Hiccup!"

* * *

Again apologies for the lateness (and shortness) of my story. More to come soon though so don't worry!

Until the Next Time...


	11. Diplomacy Never Works

Title: New Blood of a Lost Age

A Halo/HTTYD Crossover

Hey all. Chapter 11 speaking here, what a lovely shining day on the island of Berk. So how is everyone? Good? Great! Thanks for all the support over the past couple months, it's been amazing how many people actually like something I did. It's great to see so many of my readers actually continue from chapter one to read the whole thing.

Thanks go to Extended Experience for explaining to me what flames are. You're right, that guest user was quite rude weren't they?

Also to Rinter215 for a day lifting comment. Rest assured that they will be key moments in the plot.

And now we return to New Blood of a Lost Age. Some users may have to retune their equipment to receive the signals halfway through the episode. If this is the case, please press alt shift f4 delete enter hashtag semicolon dot five five six and you'll be fine...

* * *

Time setting: March 18/2560

5 days after Black Saturn failure

Run/UNSC INFINITY/File Scan/Code id 745520856129/005

~Access UNSC Document~

~ULTRA TOP SECRET~

Access Code: ************

~Code Invalid~

~SECURITY BREACH~

~Override A/Del Rio/64573647?

~Activating Document:

All UNSC/ONI ranking members be aware there have been no sightings or signs of communication from Indigo Terra. Experimental engine manufacture has ceased and the original designers have been terminated for safety reasons. A secret infiltration of the remaining Covenant BattleNet suggests similar experiments have also proved catastrophic with one destroyer and full crew lost. Peace talks with the Arbiter have been hostile and he has been removed until rebellions have died down. Station Deep Space 9 has been re-commissioned as it is in neutral space. Sweden has declared martial law until an agreement can be reached and most countries are expected to follow. EXTREME CAUTION is mandatory around all Sangheili, we believe there may have been sabotage and a large has also assembled around south west border designation aqua and north east border designation magnum. A pincer movement may be their plan if tey are indeed to attack. Any slight signals that the Indigo Terra has not been lost are to be reported immediately however Geneva has ordered search parties to stand down. Once again our utmost condolences to all those who knew the members of the Indigo Terra.

~Document Ends

~Definitive Code id/09816

~Source id etch 7084453

Command/STOP

Commander Del Rio got up from his desk and closed the file he was reading as a knock came on the door of his quarters. He closed the lid of his computer, dusted off his uniform so he looked presentable and walked over to the portal and opened it. Two young marines saluted before speaking.

"Sir we are here to escort you." one said.

"Oh? Escort me where?" Del Rio asked.

"Sir your presence has been requested by Admiralty sir" the other answered for the first.

Del Rio nodded, locked his quarters and proceeded to follow the marines to the meeting rooms. The Deep Space 9 station really was something to behold considering when it was made. It had just about everything required to outlive Earth and enough defences to even deter Covenant Super Carriers, but that never stopped them trying. The station hadn't seen much battle, partly because it was in a patrolled neutral zone but also because it couldn't go anywhere. It was built in the UNSC Leviathan dockyard which took 4 years to get to the neutral zone where the station would spend all of its time floating and hosting meetings for the most important and powerful people th universe had ever seen. Del Rio was led into a waiting room where the marines left him to look out the viewing window at all the stars.

Very soon, Admiral Lord Davey Stoker opened the door and invited him in. He gestured to a comfy leather chair on one side of a glass table for the commander to sit while the Admiral took the identical chair opposite.

The Admiral smiled before collecting a file marked URGENT from a draw under the desk. He put it on the table and slid the file over to the commander.

"This just came through. Sangheili government has agreed to a peace talk with the Arbiter here in thirteen hours. Personally I can't stand his condescending attitude but for the sake of diplomacy I must bear it. You are in charge of security here. The Arbiter will arrive in an armoured phantom but the Sangheili forces will create a three click radius around the station. Absolutely no one may enter that radius, friend or foe. Understand me?"

Del Rio nodded. "Yes sir"

"Dismissed commander". The admiral smiled.

* * *

The scouting party had no trouble trouble finding where the things that attacked them were because every two to three minutes one of their flying machines would go over the trees carrying something. They followed the trail through the trees for a long time. Their party consisted of Stoick, Gobber the remaining teenagers and some villagers. Their dragons weren't too far behind them but were keeping a distance because they could be seen easily.

They followed the trail until they found a clearing. They hid behind some rocks and peeped their heads out to get a view of the sight in front of them. There in the clearing stood a large grey building with squared walls. Every time those green flying machines came they were carrying another section that would seem to be bolted onto the last. Sometimes they carried vehicles with wheels, small and large and a couple carried things bigger. These were all promptly pushed inside a big room by people. That was the other thing. There were loads of people walking around the perimeter of the place. Some were taller than others but they all carried what looked like weapons. They were also dressed in a green colour, supposedly so they would blend in with their surroundings.

"What are they?" Gobber wondered out loud.

Stoick grunted. "There's only one way to find out" He looked to both sides. The villagers looked at him with a 'ready' expression on their faces.

"Oh no" Fishlegs' complaint could only just be heard as Stoick yelled the attack command. The villagers sprung over the rocks with their crossbows and other weapons primed. The people outside the building spun round and raised their weapons as a gathering of Vikings ran towards them. They immediately opened fire with their assault rifles which surprised the Vikings who split up so their shots would be less accurate. Gobber managed to land a perfect shot on one of them, who was promptly knocked over backwards with an arrow sticking out of its shoulder. The Vikings found some other rocks to hide behind. Just as one of the villagers looked out from behind the rock a loud crack was heard and her head exploded in a violent splash of red, sending blood over the others near her as she went tumbling backwards, Astrid screamed as she too was drenched.

An explosion caused by an arrow in a gas tank sent one of the things flying towards the Vikings crouching behind the rocks. Stoick ordered for them to fall back and the remaining villagers and the teenagers followed suit, Astrid however looked over to the body of one of the things, the one that was launched by the explosion. She looked closer at its face and pulled the mask off from over its eyes. She was surprised to find t looked like them! In fact, it looked exactly like them with pale skin and a sad expression on its face.

"Astrid!" Gobber called. She got up quickly and ran into the cover of the trees wondering about what she saw. So these people were just like them? That would explain why they looked so similar to the Vikings except for their smaller frames. But that didn't explain the weapons they carried. She would need to call the village together for a meeting to discuss what she had seen and how they were going to get Hiccup and Toothless back. Maybe if they were like the Vikings they would respond to reasoning?

* * *

I'll bet you never thought it was coming did you? Well you were wrong, sorry about the gory bit if you are of a nervous disposition, you should've looked away.

Until the Next Time...


	12. Infiltrations

Title: New Blood of a Lost Age

A Halo/HTTYD Crossover

What's up everyone your favourite British HTTYD & Halo Fanfic author is back with his next chapter. *Plays Heart of Courage (Two Steps From Hell)* yes yes thank you for keeping up with my story. Can't believe you're getting another chapter so soon after the last one! It's going great and I have so many ideas (but more would still be appreciated).

Toothless is Best: Whut?

Don't want to keep you guys and gals waiting now so...

* * *

"What in Thor's name do you mean people?!" Stoick paced back and forth in the great hall again. Unfortunately he was making a habit of thinking too much and it was giving him a bigger headache than a whole keg of Meade.

"Well, as you all left one of them was thrown over and landed next to me. I think it was dead so I thought I should try and see what these things look like." Astrid was seated on the opposite side of a big wooden table to where Stoick was pacing. She was staring down down at the table so as not to risk making any kind of eye contact with the chief while he was in this mood.

"I don' believe it, how can these...things be able ta do so much damage when they're smaller than us? It don't make sense..." Stoick trailed off.

"Um, chief, did you see what they were carrying? They were like crossbows but they were much faster at reloading...and their shots were so much faster. Maybe if they were some sort of army type thing... we could, I dunno, go and ask them. If they are an army they might have a senior officer or something we could talk to, I bet they would know where Hiccup is!" Fishlegs pondered. Everyone was looking at him with a stunned expression.

"I have absolutely no idea what you were just talking about" Snotlout was the first to speak. Astrid glared at him.

"Well -" Gobber was the first to speak, but was cut off by Stoick.

"Thas a brilliant plan... but how are we gonna get near them without getting' attacked again?"

Fishlegs thought for a moment. His face lit up with an idea. "You aren't going to like it. But if we don't want to appear hostile towards them, we'd need to go in with no weapons at all."

Stoick frowned. He didn't like the idea, but he wanted to see his only son and make sure he was ok, even if he was still quite annoying sometimes. "Okay, we'll do it."

* * *

Alarms were sounding on the bridge of the UNSC Indigo Terra. Captain Lasky walked in and looked around. Cortana's blue hologram form appeared in front of him.

"Sir someone is accessing the restricted files on the server without permission."

"Great, where is the breach?" he asked.

"Locating it now" Cortana replied.

Captain Lasky thought to himself. There were a lot of defences between a hacker and the main files on what the UNSC was and how it was run.

"Got it. Habitation room 416" Cortana announced.

"Right" Captain Lasky looked over to the security squad posted to the bridge. "You lot, with me now". They nodded and proceeded to follow their commanding officer. Captain Lasky was fast walking to where the hacker was with an ODST squad jogging behind him. All the scientists that were walking through the corridor flattened themselves against the walls so as not to get flattened by the ODSTs. When they arrived at the door to where the hacker was, two of the ODSTs stood in front of the door with Lasky behind them the remaining four behind him. He nodded, the first one primed a flash-bang and the second one primed the door, so it would spring back in the blink of an eye. Lasky nodded, the first ODST lit the charge and the second one pressed the button, causing the door to disappear. The first one threw the flash-bang in. It exploded in a bright light and loud bang, causing the hacker to jump.

* * *

Hiccup just had time to hear the door of his quarters open before a bright light and loud noise blurred his vision. It also awoke Toothless who was snoozing quietly on Hiccup's bed. He started growling but Hiccup still couldn't see properly, he just saw seven grey figures run into his room. He blinked his eyes a few times until his vision righted itself again. He looked up at the man in the uniform who called himself Captain Lasky. There were six others too, except they wore similar helmets to the big green man. But they were slightly smaller. Four of them also had their weapons trained on Toothless who was still sat there growling while the other two were pointing their weapons at him.

"Cortana, are you sure this is the room?" Hiccup heard Lasky ask the blue woman he briefly met.

Her voice chimed in "yes, this is the correct room"

Hiccup got up and put his hand calmingly on Toothless' nose, he continued to growl but more softly this time.

Lasky looked over to where Hiccup had been seated at his desk. He started shuffling the papers on the desk around, looking at each of them as he went. There were marvellous drawings of pretty much everything on the desk. Some were of the view he had of Berk from the window. There were two for the room he was in. One piece of paper had elaborate and yet detailed drawing of Lasky and the Chief, all done from memory. And there were plenty of Toothless, some of them were of him dozing, and others of him being inquisitive around the room. Lasky looked over to the computer screen where sure enough there were multiple document containing key information on the UNSC open. Encrypted documents.

Lasky looked over to Hiccup, who looked down sheepishly. "How did you do that? Those files are completely secured, even I wouldn't be able to get to them like that." Lasky asked.

"Well, it did take a little while at first to get the hang of the buttons, but it's mostly numbers. There are no sequences, but there are just really long numbers that all lead back to a small one. It took a few guesses but...yeah...I-I just wanted to find out more about you guys." Hiccup answered, he wasn't sure if what he did was bad or not.

Lasky bent down until he was at eye level with Hiccup, who reflexively flinched. Toothless' growling increased in volume again. As a warning. Lasky looked over to Toothless for a moment, then back to Hiccup. "That... Was excellent! Only a very few can do such a thing. I clearly underestimated you, you're very smart. I'll have a talk with the scientists, see if they can throw in some letters as well. But, unfortunately, it is a crime to hack into our systems, and I am going to have to arrest you." Hiccup sighed and looked down, he couldn't believe he was going to get in trouble for being himself and wanting to learn new things. But before he could think anything else, Lasky stood up and walked over to the computer. He typed in a few numbers and the alarms outside stopped. He looked back over to Hiccup and smiled. "On the other hand, that rule is overpowered by the Freedom of Information Act. You are allowed to find out about most of what we are and what we do. Our own conflicts mean that this law has been overlooked for a long time in fear of security, but I don't see the harm in you looking. Some parts you cannot see, even I don't have the code for those parts, it changes every three hours. But, enjoy yourself, it's great to see you showing an interest and well done with the codes there." Lasky walked out and the ODSTs followed, one stopping to pick up the empty shell of the flash-bang. Then the door slid closed again silently.

Hiccup looked over to Toothless, who stared back at him, wide eyed. "Well, I guess they're better than we thought bud."

* * *

Well there you have it, another chapter (in the same day again!) and another cliff hangar. What will happen to Stoick and the gang? What will become of Hiccup's meddling? Please tell me! Anyways thanks for reading. Please take the time to review, thanks.

Until the Next Time...


	13. Deceit

Title: New Blood of a Lost Age

A Halo/HTTYD Crossover

Well then, here we are again. The third chapter in two days. I think we're getting good again now.

JgdPanther: Nah don't worry I haven't gicen up at all... or given up either. I have had some studies to be getting on with and there probably won't be another chapter until later next week as I have an exam. But fear not, I'll be back...

* * *

Captain Lasky was once again stood on the bridge of the UNSC Indigo Terra scratching his chin, he had absolutely no idea how Hiccup managed to breach the security of the most advanced system ever. Neither had he worked out how the boy and his dragon had slipped past security and were now pressing buttons on the radar panel. Of course, all he was really doing was moving a camera on the outside hull, looking around to where they were in the ocean, but if he believed he was helping in some way then his boundless inquisitiveness for a little while then there wouldn't be any problems. He pondered for a minute.

"Maybe...No...Really?" Everyone who wasn't doing something on the bridge looked over to him as he began circling the room. "Maybe...Someone led him to the computer... Perhaps..." he looked over to Hiccup and Toothless, who in return looked up at him. "The computer in your room..." Hiccup stared at him blankly as he spoke. "The-the thing in your room that we found you using did you turn it on? What did you do before we arrived? Tell me, quick!"

"Uh-uh..." Hiccup looked to Toothless. No-uh we went to get some fish and when we got there it had some numbers. We thought it was one of you guys. What, does it mean something?"

"Hmm... No one's aloud to enter the quarters of someone else without their permission, except for me." Lasky wasn't sure about what was going on. But someone definitely set this whole thing up. "Tanner, get on that radio and call the Master Chief. Tell him we will meet him at level 5." Lasky pointed to Staff Sergeant Wilfred Tanner who immediately got to work. Lasky turned to Hiccup "you two, come with me now, we're going to the archives, immediately."

When they arrived outside the archives, the Master Chief was already there, waiting at the bulkhead door. Like the one on Toothless' cell this door was very thick and heavy, but it can be opened from either side. Lasky punched in some numbers on the pad ext to it, and after a moment it slowly swung open on armoured hinges. Once the door stopped moving the four of them walked into a large room, it was lined with locked drawers on every wall. It was like a maze with drawers stacked in neat rows along the walls and light strips in the floor which illuminated as you walked along.

Hiccup looked around, wide eyed. "What is this place?" he asked.

Lasky walked around the walls of the room as he spoke. "This is the ship's archive. It's used as a safe way to store information that we don't want falling into the wrong hands, it's mostly security footage." He walked over to a freestanding computer which lit up when he got near to it. After a little bit of thinking and then button pushing he found the thing he was looking for. The soft blue light in the floor glowed red around the base of the cabinet he was looking for and the door to the drawer was flashing. He pulled a key out of his pocket and inserted it in the lock of the drawer. Pulling it out he picked up the object which turned out to be a spool of retro looking film. "This is an audio recording from earlier today, it might not be much but it's all we have to go on. It's stored in this film because the Covenant won't have the equipment to play it and it can be kept more safely in here behind that big door." Hiccup glanced at it, it was pretty massive.

A podium rose from the centre of the floor and a tray opened. Lasky walked over and inserted the reel. The tray clicked back into place and the spool began to turn. The audio started playing. "Footsteps. It's just, heavy boots walking around."

"Captain I don't like the sound of these footsteps. Metal dragging along the floor means there's probably a lot of leg armour. It's not big enough to be Hunters, we'd have noticed them. That means..." Cortana was analysing the sound as it played.

"Elites" Lasky answered. They had been invaded, secretly. "That means they set it up, the computer. They switched on the computer in Hiccup's room and got through the primary setup. They must've done it... but why? It doesn't make sense. Think think think James think! There's got to be something... Oh yes! What if they needed Hiccup to get full access to the system. They could sneak into his room while he was out but they don't have the power to get into our computers from their ship without being detected. Not that we can do much anyway but, oh that's clever."

Toothless bunted Hiccup's shoulder with his nose. Hiccup looked over his shoulder to see a worried expression on his best friend's face. Hiccup stopped for a moment and just thought. There, he's noticed it too. Clever Toothless for seeing that. He tried to get Lasky's attention but he just shushed him. Hiccup waited patiently for a moment, but it was clear Lasky was in the middle of his conversation.

"Hey!" he shouted. His shout echoed around the room, the Chief and Lasky looked down to him, even Toothless was taken back slightly by Hiccup of all people shouting. "What's that?" he asked.

Lasky stopped and looked around. He couldn't see anything unusual, the tape was still playing, he could hear heavy footsteps. But, there was a faint clicking, it was pretty quick too.

"I hear it too. What is that?" the Master Chief had noticed the unusually fast clicking.

"It's the end of the tape. It finished playing about thirty seconds ago. That clicking...is the end of the tape. So, what's making those footsteps?" Lasky spoke slowly and calmly. "Everyone, move slowly towards the door. Chief, it's probably using camouflage , do you have your promethean vision?"

"Yes" John replied.

"Well, you can take care of it then. Toothless, if you see something shimmer, just out of the corner of your eye, you give of the biggest fireball you can. Don't worry about damage, no incendiary attack can get through those drawers believe me I've tried."

The Master Chief readied his weapon and slowly walked down one of the aisles all the while keeping an eye on his movement sensor for the telltale cloud of targets that signals active camouflage is in use. Just as he was moving forward he caught sight of the shimmer created by the camouflage. It seemed the Elite hadn't seen him because it was moving slowly forward towards the Captain and his Viking friends! He swiftly moved along the aisle and switched his armour ability to camo mode. The Elite was gaining slowly but the battery for the camo module ran out of charge and faded back into view. Toothless started building up a fire ball but just as he did the Elite was lifted off its feet and a deep cut appeared in its throat. It coughed up some purple blood and then gargled its last, before slumping onto the floor. Hiccup didn't know what just happened, until the Master Chief dissolved into view, holding a knife whose blade was coated in purple blood.

* * *

"Okay, that's the place we attacked earlier. If we want to get in, do as they say and don't make any sudden movements." Astrid was with the other teens, Stoick the Vast and Gobber. They weren't entirely convinced the plan was going to work, but they overheard some of the soldiers talking about another attack by something called the Covenant. And they were setting up heavy defences which means it's all the more important to make sure Hiccup was ok.

"Do we have a plan b?" Snotlout asked with a worried expression, which was unusual for him.

"Err..." Gobber looked over to Stoick. "We were counting on Toothless being able to take them out if we need to get away."

"Okay everyone, let's go" Stoick whispered. They slowly emerged from behind the rocks they took cover with in their last encounter. They walked forwards making sure they had their hand in front of them so they wouldn't look like they were hiding something. Less than a minute passed before an alarm rang out and a squad of twenty marines surrounded them, shouting to put their hands on their heads. The Vikings did as they were told for once and were taken inside. They were escorted down some corridors and into a small room with two benches running along the wall. Stoick and Gobber sat opposite each other while the teenagers were forced to sit on the floor. It was about 30 minutes before anything else happened. The door of their holding cell opened and they were instructed to walk out single file and were moved into a Pelican transport ship. Their flight took about ten minutes, they sat in silence the whole way through, mostly because they wouldn't be heard over the sheer amount of noise generated by the engines.

When they landed and the door opened down into a ramp more weapons were trained on them, they walked out with their hands on their heads and were taken to a room. Inside it was nicely furnished, large black leather chairs sat around an underside illuminating glass table that was very neat, the room was designed clearly to light up those sat around the table as it was darker around the outside.. In one corner of the room stood a tall plant and diagonally opposite to that stood the Master Chief, his weapon primed and ready for action in case someone decided to chance it. Opposite to the door where the Vikings filed in through towered Captain Lasky. He smiled politely to the Vikings and gestured for them to take a seat, Stoick and Gobber sat in the centre seats and the teenagers filled the others. Lasky picked up a pen, opened his notebook and write down some things. He then opened up the files and spread the papers about in front of him. He looked back and forth through them, frowning at some and just looking bewildered at the amount of writing he was presented with. He made some more notes before placing down his pen and looking up at the Vikings.

"First, I'm Captain Thomas James Lasky but please, just call me Captain Lasky. That man over there in the corner is the Master Chief." Lasky introduced.

"This is Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs." Stoick gestured to all the Vikings sat next to him as he said their names.

Lasky shook hands from across the table with all of the Vikings. "Right, we need to get down to business."

* * *

That's my longest chapter yet and I think it went really well! Took most of the day to write but we got there. Afraid there won't be any more until after tuesday which is when my exam is, so enjoy the chapter and don't worry if I haven't posted for a little while because I will be back.

Until the Next Time...


	14. Work It Out

Title: New Blood of a Lost Age

A Halo/HTTYD Crossover

Ok it's been a few days since tuesday which means it's time for the next chapter soooo...

Here it is...

* * *

"Do you have Hiccup?" Stoick asked bluntly. He wanted to make sure his only son and his dragon friend were ok.

"Yes, we do" Lasky replied, he wasn't going to elaborate on that unless asked.

"Can we...see him? Can we talk to him?" Stoick was swiftly moving through the questions he had pre prepared in his mind on the journey here.

"No"

Stoick was outraged in his mind, he was screaming curses at this man who kept calm, but on the outside he had to play it cool. "Why not?"

"We don't know where he is at the moment. He's not in his quarters. I think I heard him talking to Toothless about food, which would mean he's in the galleys."

Stoick looked down at his hands. "Okay, but what did ya need 'im for?" Gobber piped up.

Lasky shifted uncomfortably in his seat, this was going to be hard to explain. "We originally took his dragon Toothless for experimentation, however after I experienced the bond between them first hand we decided to skip that part. We still hold physical diagrams, body function and a rather interesting neural chart showing the circumstances needed to achieve peak performance from his brain." He looked to the Vikings who were clearly having trouble processing what he just said. "Okay, the best way to make him think quickly." He received several nods as they all seemed to understand what he was talking about now. "Hiccup was really an occupational hazard, we weren't expecting anyone else to come along that evening. When Hiccup and Astrid flew along it was the perfect time to be able to collect information about your tribe."

"What about Toothless?" Stoick questioned.

"Oh the black dragon? He's a gem, only really fought back when he first arrived but apart from that has followed Hiccup around and not really been a nuisance. Apart from when he was caught stealing fish from the stores. I hear how he looked at the guard in a certain way and the guard just let him go."

"Thas' Toothless alright" Gobber leaned over to Stoick.

"My turn for some questions now" Lasky was trying to be patient. "Why did you attack us? We hadn't been hostile at all."

Stoick sighed. "We're like tha' to all new things. 'tis a Viking way I s'pose."

Lasky nodded.

Gobber whispered something in Stoick's ear. Stoick looked over his shoulder to him and Gobber nodded.

"So, we'd like ta know, what are you doin' on this island. On MY island?" Stoick looked Lasky in the eye pointedly from across the table.

Lasky leaned forward in his chair. A screen appeared on his side of the table in front of him. He tapped on various parts of the table flicking through menus with practiced speed as he spoke.

"I'll be blunt. A few days ago we picked up a signal coming from a ship like this one floating in space. The main difference is that that ship didn't crash in your ocean. The other difference is, unlike us, this one is completely hostile." He pressed one final image on the table and a hologram appeared in the middle of the room. The hologram showed a Covenant Destroyer hovering menacingly in the shadow of the moon.

"Our optics captured this image this morning, it has since moved into the upper atmosphere of Earth." He pressed a button again and the hologram showed the Covenant Destroyer amongst the faintest part of the atmosphere, the very nose of the ship glowing red. "This was taken six hours ago." He pressed the button and again the image changed to the Destroyer now in the atmosphere, but facing away from the camera as if it were headed in the wrong direction. "And this was taken as you walked in the room earlier. The vessel has since moved away from the area, but it seems it's searching for us. I'll give you some background on what that is." He gestures to the ship before he starts talking. Lasky recited the story of how the UNSC went to war with the Covenant. And how thanks to John and the other Spartans the remnants of a huge empire survived to begin all over again. He also told of how humanity came into an alliance with one of its former enemies, and how they mistakenly ended up in another time. All of the Vikings listened intently to this information, fascinated by how their descendants were triumphant in the greatest of wars. Lasky also added in the parts that happened after they crashed in Berk's waters. After he'd finished, the Vikings looked at each other in silence.

Stoick spoke first. "Well, tha' was quite a tale. But, that didn' answer my question."

"We're setting up a base in the clearing on your island to try and get the ship away from us here so we can work on our power situation. We can take it on in the sky but right now we're nowhere near flying. We'll just have to hope that any other tribes will keep it busy long enough for us to get back in the sky, then I believe we'll be able to sort this out. When the Destroyer comes back around you need to get out of the village and hide in the woods somewhere out of the way."

"We're Vikings, we'll take 'em on. We'll take anythin' on and we'll win!" Stoick confidently replied.

The teenagers perked up at this. "Yeah we'll get em' don't you worry" Snotlout spoke with his usual overconfidence.

"No no no we can't let you guys battle the Covenant, it's just not happening. They aren't like anything else you've fought. They are nothing like your dragons who would steal food for their own survival. They will kill you simply because they can and they will not stop until humanity is extinguished. Now please, I have some things to attend to, if you follow the Master Chief" he gestured to John who was still standing in the corner. He looked at Lasky upon hearing his name. "He will take you to the hangar where you'll be flown back to your village where a surprised Hiccup will be waiting." The Vikings stood up and followed the Master Chief out of the conference room where Lasky was still sat, wondering how on earth he'd figure this mess out.

* * *

Yup, the next chapter was a big meeting, sorry if you though any differently.

Until the Next Time...


End file.
